Fashion of Floriography
by teenybirdy
Summary: Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes storming in one day, slaps money on the counter and says. "How do I passive-aggressively say f#*k you in a flower?"


**A/N:** This prompt is once again off the Facebook DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda, this time from MMAD about SVU.

 **Summary:** Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes storming in one day, slaps money on the counter and says. "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in a flower?"

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own them, don't make money off them, they do however inspire me to write.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda once again saw the sign as she looked out on the world from behind the privacy of the tinted window of her new town car. **_The Fashion of Floriography - Say Something Special With Flowers_**. She was curious. Looking up she caught the name of the shop and smiled, **_KaBloom_**. She loved the play on words and made a mental note to have her assistant investigate.

Right now she needed to concentrate on her day. Her husband, James, entered her mind and refused to leave. He had spent the evening before throwing a tantrum after she had missed dinner before storming out at 10 pm telling her not to wait up. That morning he had the audacity to climb into her bed smelling of alcohol and cheap perfume with a love bite the size of a dollar coin behind his ear. She had been furious. She knew of his dalliances, and she had been willing to put up with them as long as they weren't thrown in her face. But that mark reflected poorly on her, people would look at him and assume she had put it there.

She shook her head and looked down at the paperwork in her lap. Elias Clarke had a new CEO, a horrible little Hobbit of a man called Irving Ravitz, who stared blatantly at her chest and ass. She was waiting for the day he actually dared to touch her, she would wear his bollocks for ear-rings and proclaim them the newest fashion accessory of the year. Grinning at the thought she looked up as the car glided to a standstill. Squaring her shoulders she put her sunglasses in place and slid from the car as Roy opened the door.

Entering Elias Clarke she wore her usual mask of indifference as everyone scattered. Stepping through the gate towards the elevator bank she experienced a wave of Nausea hit as the stench of overpowering aftershave hit her nostrils. She barely stopped herself from stumbling and continued to move, stabbing the call button impatiently.

The elevator landed and stalking into the small enclosed space she let herself close her eyes and took a few calming breaths until her nausea subsided. As the lift landed at Runway, she swept her Gucci sunglasses from her face and looked over her assistant. "I am not to be disturbed for the next fifteen minutes, I hope my coffee is hot," Miranda stated.

"Ye...yes Miranda."The assistant muttered hesitantly.

Miranda rolled her eyes and sauntered towards her office. Dropping her coat and purse on her assistant's desk she entered her newly decorated space. She needed time to decompress, her promotion to editor-in-chief had made life extraordinarily busy, but she thrived on the challenges. She had proven herself over the last year and was so close to finishing preparations for her second September issue. Runway's subscriptions were up, profits had increased and the board were happy. Now it was time to sit back and try to find a balance between work and her home life.

Looking in her planner she went over the last few weeks and frowned. The little red circles that specified her usual time of the month were missing. Frowning she counted back nine weeks. Her eyes closed, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Chloe." She called out. "Get me an appointment with Dr Parsons."

She waited with bated breath. "She will see you as soon as you get there," Chloe told her.

"Cancel my day, I do not care what excuse you give Irving." Miranda was off, thrusting her planner in her purse as she grabbed it off her assistant. "I expect Roy to be waiting." She called over her shoulder. Connecting to Roy, it relieved Chloe to hear he was out front of the building waiting to take Miranda to her 9 am meeting with Donna Karan. Realising she had to reschedule everything she disconnected the call and got to work.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor's confirmation of her pregnancy stunned Miranda, she was eleven weeks pregnant, and the scan showed two heartbeats. Sitting in the back of the car she thought of the early days of her marriage when children were first brought up. James had always been insistent that he wasn't interested in being a father, and his last batch of Trojan's had been less than effective.

Looking at the passing scenery she spotted the flower shop she had seen earlier that day, with becoming distracted she had not thought to have Chloe investigate. She asked Roy to stop, and he manoeuvred expertly.

Stepping into the shop the scent of the flowers brought her a modicum of peace. She saw an older woman and a teenage girl talking. She caught the words. "Why can't they understand I do not want to be a lawyer? I want to be a florist, just like you."

"Andy, honey. Your parents just want the best for you. Now we have the rest of the fortnight to discuss this. It's your first day here, just ease up." The older woman smiled gently down at the little brunette. "Now, I've got to make deliveries."

"Okay, Suzy." The girl's eyes held fierce determination which caused Miranda to chuckle. The young woman would be a force of nature when she was older. Miranda caught the young woman's eye as the older one disappeared through the door muttering about teenagers.

"Can I help you?" The young girl had a nametag on her shirt stating they called her Andy.

"Good morning, And..." She couldn't bring herself to use the nickname and tilted her head as the teen smirked.

"It is Andy, well Andrea if you wanna be exact. No one calls me that though." The young girl smiled.

"Well, Andréa, I hope you can help. I need flowers that mean something special, for my husband. Can you help with that or should I wait to speak with your caregiver?"

"My aunt? Well, I suppose you could speak to her, although she may be gone a while. She's doing the flowers for some society ladies charity lunch. She always claims I know just as much if not more about the meaning of flowers." The teenager's smile grew. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want to say..." Miranda trailed off and licked her lips, nervously. Once she said it, there was no taking it back. "It seems strange that the first person I tell is a teenager, and a stranger to boot."

"I won't tell a soul." The young woman was serious. "I promise."

"I somehow believe you." Miranda blew out a frustrated breath. "I...I would like so say I'm sorry but I'm pregnant. You will be a father." "She sighed.

"Woah, congratulations." She flashed a smile before frowning. "But why are you sorry? I'm sure your husband will be overjoyed." She saw Miranda purse her lips. "Anyway, I suggest the following, Purple Hyacinth for the apology, if you really consider it necessary, the Day Lily for the 'I'm pregnant' and White roses for you're the father." Andy grinned. "You could also include orange blossoms for your fruitful marriage, making it a perfect flower to symbolise your growing family, crocuses, as one of the first blooms of spring, crocus represent children, baby's breath for your child's innocence and their pure heart, purple betony for the surprise, yellow roses for the joy the news will create, alfalfa for life, a zephyr flower for great expectations." The young girl reeled off choices. "When are the babies due?"

"March." Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in just six months she would have two babies to care for.

"Ooh, that's a good month, we can include the daffodil for new beginnings and rebirth, it is also the birth flower for March," Andy stated happily.

The wealth of information the young woman held stunned Miranda, and the joy expressed in her eyes as she explained her choices. Her eyes were beautiful. "How would you say you have beautiful eyes?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Tulips, any kind really, but especially variegated tulips. Would you like me to show you?" Miranda nodded and Andy turned away to the back of the shop. Moving quickly, she brought multiple different coloured flowers. "The meaning of tulips is perfect love but different colours also carry their own significance. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love, purple symbolises royalty, pink is for imagination and they use white to claim worthiness or forgiveness. The meaning of yellow tulips has evolved somewhat, from representing hopeless love to becoming a common expression for cheerful thoughts and the sunshine of a smile. Variegated tulips, due to their striking colour patterns, represent beautiful eyes."

"I will accept your choices for my husband, and if you could make me a bouquet of tulips and whatever else you decide upon that would be acceptable." Miranda couldn't help but return the young woman's bright smile.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Six Years Later:**

Although formal education hadn't been necessary Andy was almost finished with her studies at the School of Professional Horticulture at The New York Botanical Garden, and she'd already completed their Floral Design Certificate Program. When she had graduated at the top of her high school class, she was adamant she was getting as far away from Ohio as she could. It was a toss-up between NYBG and an undergraduate degree in Floriculture and Ornamental Horticulture at Cornell University. Her parents advised her they would not pay for an Ivy League education for her to be a florist.

Andy was helping her aunt at KaBloom after she broke her hip in a scuffle with a cyclist. She'd secured approval from the Director for it to count towards the 1,040 hours needed for her internship. She loved this shop, she loved designing floral arrangements and teaching people of the language behind the flowers. It was something she had always loved but the moment of realisation had been six years before, on her first trip to New York, as she had assisted with that beautiful strawberry blonde woman.

Andy often remembered the lady. At first, she'd been uptight, seemingly upset over the news of her pregnancy, but the more she listened to her, the more she seemed to relax, her blue eyes had sparkled like fine jewels.

She often hoped she'd see the woman again, but it wasn't likely, her aunt had explained that Miranda Priestly wasn't someone who would usually buy flowers herself, she had assistants to do that for her.

She'd only caught sight of the older woman once since she'd been back in New York. She was making her way on foot down West 49th, Miranda had been hissing into her cell phone about somebody's incompetence. It stunned her to see her hair had gone prematurely silver. It was beautiful.

She looked up as the bell over the door rang and smiled down at adorable twin redheads, they couldn't be more than six. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"We want flowers for our mommy, she'll be here soon, she on her cell phone." A serious expression behind light blue eyes greeted her.

"Okay, do you wanna come to choose flowers with me?" Andy gestured to the flower displays. "I can tell you what they mean so you can make them extra special for your mommy." The other twin placed her arms around herself and shivered. "Are you cold, honey?" The little girl nodded. "I'm used to it because the flowers need to be kept cold to stay fresh." Andy thought about it. "I have an idea." She pulled a zipped hoody from behind the counter and placed it around the little girl's shoulders. "Is that better?" The girl nodded. "My name is Andy, are you happy to look at the flowers?" Both girls nodded and Andy walked them to the various arrangements and loose blooms. She crouched down. "Is this for anything special? A birthday?" She received a shake of heads. "Another baby?" Another shake of the head. "Why don't you tell me what you want to say?"

"Thank you for loving us." The twin wearing her hoody stated.

Andy's smile widened. "That's lovely. Can you tell me about your mommy? What do you love the most about her?" She stood and pulled out a dark pink and pale pink rose. Her eye scanned the available flowers until they landed on a magenta zinnia.

"She's patient with us." Andy took a pink aster and an azalea.

"She makes us happy." The first twin said. Andy pulled out a bright orange gerbera and a dark red carnation

"She's getting married and we want her to be happy." The twin wearing her hoody sniffed back her tears. Andy pulled out peonies, multiple rosebuds of varying colours and two pink tulips.

"Are you pleased she's getting married?" Both girls shook their heads and Andy frowned.

"He doesn't want us, he pretends when mommy's there." The first twin spoke quietly as the doorbell tinkled.

Andy looked up into piercing blue eyes of the silver-haired editor. She straightened quickly and offered a bright smile. "We are nearly done here, Miranda."

Miranda's eyes scanned her from head to foot, taking in her converse chucks, knee-length denim shorts and her KaBloom t-shirt, with her embroidered name on her chest. "Good afternoon, Andréa." She offered a small smile. Andy turned away and grabbed honeysuckle, snapdragon and a white carnation.

"Bobbsey why are you wearing that?" Miranda asked.

"The little one was cold," Andy explained as she arranged the flowers, adding stock, foxtail fern, double bouvardia and yellow freesia's.

"Will you tell me the meaning, Andréa?" Miranda raised her eyes at the sight of the flowers

Andy grinned. "No, I'll leave that to your gorgeous daughters. The beauty is from their words, not mine."

"Fine." Miranda sounded slightly exasperated. "Will you then tell me which flower means rare beauty."

"A blue orchid," Andy added one to her arrangement and also a lavender one for motherhood. "There, all done." Andy smiled as she named the cost.

"Bobbsey's, it is time to pay for your purchase." The twins pulled out little purses and frowned as they counted their money. "I am trying to teach them to be a little more confident, they have saved their allowance for this."

"We are five dollars short." The twin wearing her hoody looked like she was about to cry.

Andy crouched down and looked her in the eye. "What's your name, honey?"

"Cassidy. My sister's name is Caroline." Her lower lip trembled.

"Okay Cass and Caro, what flower do you believe should not be included? We'll take it out and deduct the five bucks." She smiled at both little girls.

"The freesia's." They exclaimed in unison. "Mommy doesn't like them."

"Oops, well it was silly of me to include them." Andy stood and rearranged the flowers, placing the freesias to the side. "Here you go. She handed Miranda the bouquet with a large smile.

"Come along, Bobbsey's," Miranda stated softly. She swept her eyes over her face, catching the brunette's eye she nodded once. "I had a sense years ago that you would turn into a lovely woman, thank you for taking care of my children."

Cassidy handed her her hoody as Miranda swept from the shop. "You're very welcome." She called out after the editor.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Two Years Later:**

The years passed quickly as they always do. She had graduated from NYBG and completed the process to become certified by the American Institute of Floral Designers. She was serious about making a life surrounded by beautiful blooms.

She successfully proved her design competency in wedding, table, wearable and funeral arrangements to the AIFD and had been granted the status as a Certified Floral Designer. The CFD was voluntary, but she had wanted it and with a determination that belied her age, she promised herself the success. She would need to earn 25 continuing education credits over the next 3-years by enrolling in various programs in the floral design industry.

Her aunt Suzy had passed away the year before, never recovering from her broken hip. She had bequeathed Andy the shop and the apartment above it, but her death had left Andy alone in New York. Struggling to make friends while running the business, it had thrilled her the month before to hear her high school friend Doug was moving to the city for an internship with J.P. Morgan. He would move in with his college friend Lily and a roommate called Nate. On their last call, she happily agreed to drinks at a local bar.

About to lock up after a hectic Friday afternoon she was bowled over. Looking up she met the eyes of a little girl she'd not seen for a year. She'd grown, but it was obvious who she was. "Hello, Cass."

"You remember me?" Cassidy whispered stunned.

"Of course I do, honey," Andy reassured her.

"Can you take me home?" Cassidy asked. "I was waiting for Stephen after Piano class, but there was a man and he was creepy." She hiccupped and tears started streaming down her face. "This was the first place I recognised."

"Did he touch you, Cass?" Andy asked gently as she stood up.

"No," Cassidy stated. "I ran away."

Andy underwent an immense sense of relief." God, your mom will be freaking out, I'll call her and let her know you are safe." Andy pulled out her cell and looked up the main number for Runway. Dialling quickly she waited. "Yes, I would like to speak with Miranda Priestly, please. Andy Sachs from KaBloom..." Andy ran a hand through her hair as she listened to the snippy woman on the other end of the line. "...What do you mean, not a good time?" She spat furiously. "I have..." The call disconnected and looking at the screen she frowned. Looking down at the little girl she saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Come on, Cass. I will take you home. Can you tell me the address?"

"129 East 73rd Street," Cassidy told her.

"Okay, we'll take the subway," Andy asked. "Just give me a minute, I'll take your mom some flowers." She grabbed oxeye daisies, hibiscus roses, cinquefoil and statice and made up a small bunch of flowers for the editor. Looking at Cassidy, she asked. "Are you ready? Do you need the bathroom or anything?"

"I am okay, but I've never been on the subway." Cassidy was hesitant. "Mommy says it's an incubator for the viral plague."

Andy grinned. "I've been travelling on it for years, I promise, it'll be fine."

"And you'll keep me safe?" Cassidy asked.

"You bet." Andy held her hand out for the young girl and it was gripped tightly. "I promise you, Cass. I will always keep you safe should you need me to."

"Good. I assume my mommy likes you. She has her assistants get flowers from here." Andy stepped out of the shop and looked at the darkening sky. She was glad it was no longer threatening rain, but it would be full on dark once they got to the Upper East Side.

"Does she? I wasn't aware of that." Cassidy nodded as they moved down the steps into the nearest Subway on 59th St and Lexington Av Station, Cassidy kept her tight hold on Andy's hand. Bending, Andy scooped the little girl into her arms. "It's only three stops. We'll have to walk from East 77th."

"Okay." Cassidy agreed. "Do you think mommy will be mad?"

"I assume she will be relieved, her assistant wasn't very helpful when I called. Who's Stephen?" Andy was curious.

"Our step-father. He's garbage, he's always late and he stank like another lady's perfume last time he picked me up. It wasn't nice, not like mommy's." Cassidy looked sad as her head settled against Andy's shoulder. "I don't think he wanted to pick me up, but Cara's out with the flu."

"And who's Cara?" Andy asked.

"Our housekeeper." Cassidy stiffened as they stepped on the train. Her nose crinkled adorably. "It smells like egg McMuffin." She whispered.

Andy laughed. "It's better than the usual fart cloud. Let me say, there's nothing worse, it's putrid and you can't escape it."

"Ewww." Cassidy looked horrified, which caused Andy to laugh louder. They managed to get a seat, someone taking pity on her with the child in her arms and she sat for the few minutes, with Cassidy on her lap, as people came and went.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They reached 77th Street and Andy continued to carry Cassidy in her arms as she made her way out of the Subway, both taking deep breaths as they walked quietly towards the house. As they reached 73rd street Andy caught sight of the turret lights on top of the Police Car outside and moved quickly.

The door opened quickly as she made to knock and Miranda grabbed the child from her arms and held her close, tears streaming down her face. "Oh God, Cassidy. I'm so glad you are safe." She caught Andy's eyes, her own expressing gratitude. "Thank you for bringing my baby home, thank you." Her thanks were whispered fervently but quietly.

Andy looked behind the editor to meet the nervous gaze of an older man with salt and pepper hair. He held a glass of scotch in his hands. She glared at him and he shifted his eyes away guiltily. "No worries. I'm just glad she had the sense to go somewhere she recognised, although another five minutes and I would have been gone." She glanced at the husband. "A six-year-old shouldn't be left waiting on a busy New York street for an adult to pick them up. Maybe, in the future, you should think of setting off a little earlier." Her tone was light but firm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Miranda's husband was fuming.

"Stephen..." Miranda was embarrassed by his words and her tone was icy.

"I'm the one that saved a young child from roaming the rapidly darkening streets and being picked up by crazies or worse." Her words had Miranda holding Cassidy closer and burying her face in the child's hair.

"Those brats are not my responsibility." Stephen's words shocked Andy to the core and Miranda's eyes blazed open in anger.

Before the editor could say a word Andy responded hotly. "Pathetic." She hissed. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you married someone with children." She shook her head in disbelief before turning to Miranda and offering her the flowers. "I am sorry, Miranda. If you ever need either Caroline or Cassidy picked up, you know where I am. Good evening."

She turned to walk down the steps towards the sidewalk. As the door closed, she heard the older man. "I can't believe you let her say that to me, Randa. She's a jumped up, little bi..."

She caught Miranda's firm voice. "Stephen, I have told you numerous times not to call me Randa. Now, I do not wish to hear one more word or excuse. She was right, your tardiness was inexcusable. I will ensure you do not have to deal with _my brats_ in the future."

Andy stepped away muttering furiously under her breath. "Fucking cocksucker. He should be thankful for what he has."

"Andréa?" Miranda's voice accosted her, and she stopped, turning back she took three steps towards the older woman.

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"I wanted to know, is there a flower that represents good fortune?" Miranda asked.

Andy grinned. "There is a few. Apple Blossoms, Goldenrod and the Peruvian Lily."

"Will you join me for dinner on Tuesday?" Miranda asked.

"That would be lovely. Call me to confirm, or have that snooty Brit do so." Andy smiled. "Good night again, Miranda."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Two Years Later:**

Miranda stormed into the shop causing Andy to jump, coffee spilling down her shirt. "Ah goddamnit." The brunette shrieked as the scalding liquid seared through her clothes. She turned away from the front counter and pulled the t-shirt off quickly as Miranda tapped impatiently on the counter. Shrugging on another t-shirt she turned back to the older woman. "Good God, woman, you sure know how to make an entrance." She heard Andy's breath hitch and observed her heated gaze as she lifted her eyes from the tips of her Prada pumps up her legs to the knee-length Bill Blass pencil skirt that hugged her hips up and over the wraparound Donna Karan blouse and Chanel blazer to land on her face and meeting her eyes.

Miranda couldn't help but smirk as she took in the faded Levi's and the tight polo shirt. The friendship that had blossomed between her and the young woman over the past two years was unexpected but it never ceased to make her smile. She enjoyed their dinners, the occasional drinks out at trendy piano bars and the shared bottles of wine at the townhouse, or when Stephen was being a shit, at Andy's apartment. The time they spent together, alone and with the twins, had created a multitude of memories. The twins absolutely adored her.

The young woman was a rare mix of unconscious beauty and absolute honesty. She could be blunt to the point of brutality but she never did it intending to cause hurt. She was also kind and gentle but fiercely protective and ridiculously proud. Miranda found herself captivated. "Andréa, how do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in a flower?"

"You'd need a bouquet of geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations to say you have disappointed me and orange lilies for hatred." Andy grinned. "A bouquet of loathing and a big old fuck you."

"Perfect, I'll take two," Miranda stated slapping two crisp $100 bills on the counter.

"Oh shit. You were in such a good mood before Paris, for you anyway. Who pissed you off?" Andy asked as she gathered the flowers.

"Who hasn't?" Miranda sighed. "It started the night before the final shows. Stephen decided to send me divorce papers, by fax. Such a classy move."

"Spineless asshole," Andy muttered. "Good riddance."

"Quite." Miranda agreed. "Then Irv tried to pull his trump card to remove me from Runway. I fixed that colossal mess by producing my list, but I also sent it to every single board member. He was in the boardroom first thing this morning explaining himself." Miranda leaned over the counter, and grabbing Andy's mug, sipped at her coffee, humming as she did so. "And then there was Lauren, who replaced Emily when she broke her ankle. She walked away on that final day, but not before telling me to fuck myself. I had Emily call to fire here before she got on the next plane out back to whichever rock she crawled out of, in the deepest Ohio."

"Hey, I'm from Ohio." Andy pretended to be hurt. "And you have to respect that sheer level of bravery."

"And that bravery is the only thing that has stopped me from blacklisting her. As you know, it is a trait I do admire and I must admit to being a little demanding." Miranda grinned cheekily as Andy snorted. "And I am aware of where you are from, you often have an excess of Midwestern charm, but you also got out of the Queen City, and you are succeeding in what you wish to do here in New York. You have a successful business, your apartment is a little small, but it is comfortable and you have friends."

Andy paused. "I have one real friend, Miranda. You."

Miranda noted the sadness in Andy's eyes. "Is my friendship not enough?"

"You are the best person in the world, Miranda. But, sometimes I can't but help think I may be missing out on more. Love perhaps? I could be quite the catch, well I am not exactly butt-ugly, but it's like the last person who showed me any interest was Nate. And I really tried to love him. I know he sometimes smelled like fried food and he had that horrendous scratchy beard, but other than those atrocities I realised in every way, it wasn't right. He did nothing for me." She frowned. "I sometimes wonder if there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm supposed to turn into one of those crazy cat lady's."

Miranda chuckled but stopped when saw the flash of hurt in the brunette's eyes. Stepping around the counter she put the mug down and stood behind Andy, wrapping her arms around her waist. "There is nothing wrong with you, Andréa. That I can promise you." She squeezed lightly, and it caused the brunette to tense up under her arms. "You will meet someone one day that makes your palms sweaty, and your breath catch, your heart thunder in your chest and it will drive you mad." Her lips twitched. "Well, madder than you already are."

Miranda rested her cheek against the young woman's shoulder and let herself relax to the deep thrum of her Andréa's heart. She had considered a lot of things while in Paris, after receiving the divorce papers, and it had become increasingly clear that Andréa had more importance in her life than her soon to be ex-husband. Something he pointed out to her before she left. She believed she had nothing to offer the beautiful young woman.

"What if I've already found that but am too much of a coward to act on it?" Andy's whispered the words and they pierced Miranda.

"Then I suggest you find the courage to say what you think. How else will you ever find out if they reciprocate your feelings?" Miranda's tone was soft and held a tinge of hope.

"Do you know what Nate said the night we had dinner, just before you left for Paris?" Andy asked nervously.

"No. What pearls of wisdom did the fry-cook impart?" Miranda loved tearing the young man down, He had belittled her Andréa's work, her life and their friendship. It made her dislike him intently. He didn't realise how lucky he was to have her Andréa.

"He said the person whose calls I take is the relationship I am in. It is your calls I take, for no reason except to hear your voice." Andy admitted. "It is you that makes my heart soar like no one else could." She pulled away from Miranda. "It is your touch that leaves my heart aching and pounding in equal measure." She spun around and leaned against her workbench. "And it is your presence that makes my palms sweaty and..." She looked down. "...and I understand if that means we can no longer be friends." She whispered the last words and closed her eyes, expecting to hear the door as Miranda walked away disgusted, instead she found Miranda's scent surrounding her as she pulled her into a full-bodied hug.

"Andréa, I feel the same." Miranda finally let herself admit it. "I've tried so hard to fight this. I thought if we became friends, it would be enough." She tilted Andy's chin up. "I do not want to lose my best friend, but I want so much more if you are willing. Will you take a chance on a demanding old dragon?"

"Yes, Miranda," Andy whispered, closing her eyes as Miranda's hand came to rest on her leaned into the older woman's touch and her eyes blazed open, her happiness clear in them was matched only by the bright megawatt smile she bestowed on the older woman. "Now I have two fuck you bouquets to finish. Do you want to help?"

"Yes, will you show me?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, you are the best fashion editor in the world. You have a better knowledge of colour and design than I do, so show me what you can do." Miranda stood at the cutting table and started arranging the flowers.

Miranda felt Andy press behind her, and the soft touch of lips behind her ear. She stalled as the young woman's hands rested on hers and she guided her through wrapping the flowers securely. "Perfect," Andy whispered. As she stepped back Miranda whimpered. "Now I'll have these sent by messenger, but what's your afternoon looking like?"

"My day is clear. Whatever do you have in mind?" Miranda spun on her 5-inch Prada pumps and looked at the young woman.

"I thought lunch upstairs. Chantal should be here any minute to take over for the afternoon." Andy replied hesitantly.

"Acceptable." Miranda smiled as the bell over the door tinkled. "Good afternoon, Chantal." She caught Andy's eyes. "Are you ready for lunch, my darling?" She bit back the smile at the answering gasp.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch was forgotten as soon as Miranda pressed herself against Andys' back. She spun around and bending slightly caught Miranda's lips in a scorching kiss, her hands encasing her waist. Breaking it, she whispered. "I'm sorry, maybe we should wait, you know, for the divorce. I don't want to make things harder."

Miranda shook her head. "No, enough time has passed. I met you over ten years ago, I have watched you grow into an amazing woman. I do not wish to wait any longer." Miranda pressed forward, her lips parted slightly, in anticipation of more kisses.

Andy frowned. "I should...I..."

"What Andréa?" Miranda's tone was sharp. "Was I mistaken? Is this not what you want?"

"I...I..." Andy stuttered.

"Just spit it out." Miranda hissed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." A sob tore itself from her throat. "You see, um, well, I'm a virgin," Andy whispered. She looked away from Miranda's shocked eyes.

"But you are..." Miranda trailed off.

"26? Yeah, I am aware. I told you, there's something wrong with me." Andy was trying to hold back her tears.

Miranda had no idea what to say. She pulled the brunette in her arms and held her close, resting her head in the crook of her neck and using her palms to sooth the woman in her arms, "No, that's not true. There is nothing wrong with you. It is just quite the surprise, but that's all." The admission stunned Miranda. "We can take as long as you need, although I would like to know why you have been waiting?"

"The first time I saw you, I wanted to give you a bunch of flowers that told you of the depth of emotion I experienced from looking into your eyes. It was like something in you resonated deep within my soul. I was fifteen. I didn't understand, I saw you once in the six years until I met the twins. And after that, it was another two years. I didn't dare to hope for more."

"Do you remember the first question I asked you about flowers?" Miranda asked.

"The flower for beautiful eyes," Andy whispered.

"Yes, it was your eyes that caught my attention. You spoke passionately about the meaning behind your flowers, there was a determination as you told your aunt you wanted to be a florist, like her. It pleased me." Miranda smiled. "And for the last two years, I have let myself drown in them, in the passion you show, the care, the laughter. Now, do you remember the second question I asked?"

"The flower for rare beauty," Andy said, hesitantly.

"Another for you. You were wearing red chucks, denim shorts and a red polo. You were so gentle with my Bobbsey's, offering Cassidy your sweater when you saw she was cold, removing the Freesia and taking an underpayment. You helped them in their growing confidence. So many people are so impatient with children." Miranda caught her eyes. "And that night you returned my Cassidy?"

"The flower for good fortune." Andy grinned.

"I believed, at that moment I saw you climbing the steps of the house with Cassidy in your arms and the beautiful bunch of flowers, that it was my good fortune to have met you. I must have passed the shop multiple times, but that day we met was the first I paid attention to it. I think it was the sign, in what I now recognise is your flowing script, the fashion of floriography." Miranda smiled gently. "I am twenty years older than you, Andréa, and I am not always an easy woman. I do not want to tie you a situation you do not wish to be in. The press will tear me to shreds, and possibly you too, and I do not want to lose you, Andréa."

"You won't. But if you are willing to go slow, I'm willing to see where this takes us." Andy replied. "I'll finish lunch and..."

"Later." Miranda interrupted, placing a gentle but heartfelt kiss on her lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours passed. And they had taken things further than Miranda had ever thought possible, ending up in the young woman's bed. Wrapped around each other, she raised her head from where it was lay on Andy's shoulders and searched the young woman's eyes. She recognised the young woman was terrified, excited and also nervous about being with her.

 _Would she like it? Would she be bored? What if she decides it's not worth it?_ The thought swirled around her head. They were going through the new experience together, and she was a little nervous about it. Being with Andy seemed so serious and intimate, it left her way out of her depth.

"Miranda, you are over-thinking." Andy murmured softly. "I didn't freak out when we reached 3rd base."

"Yes, well that was accidental and a home run is a whole different ballgame." Miranda couldn't stop the smirk that formed as Andy chuckled. Lifting herself onto her elbow, she looked down at the young woman and she amazed her. She trailed her fingers along Andy's collarbone. The progress they had made so far thrilled her, and she wanted more, but she was prepared to wait.

Andy gestured down to herself. "I lost my t-shirt and jeans happily, Miranda. You have been nothing but patient, with me." She cupped the editor's face. "Don't over-think this, sweetheart. It will make you tense, which will hinder your ability to really enjoy this." Andy whispered. She put her arm around Miranda's waist and pulled her down, catching her lips in a kiss. Nibbling the older woman's bottom lip, she whispered, "I want to give you all of me." She leaned in and brushed her warm lips upon Miranda's. Her hand came up to caress Miranda's face gently with her fingertips.

Miranda deepened their kiss, finding it exquisite, and touching her all over until their breathing became shallow and they had to break for air. "Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"God, yes." Andy trailed her hands down Miranda's back and palmed her ass before using it to inch her closer still. She heard a low sounding soft moan escape Miranda's lips, and the kisses turned more passionate. When breathing became difficult again Andy moved her thumb over Miranda's lips, brushing lightly as she smiled softly at her. Her other hand lifted and swiped the hair from Miranda's eyes.

Miranda pinned her down while she kissed her way down her chest, stomach and the tops of her thighs before moving back up and kneeling between Andy's thighs. She took her time to slowly take her clothes off as Andy watched mesmerised. She was soon down to her matching La Perla thong and bra. Smiling she unclipped the front fastener and dropped her bra to the side of the bed.

Andy's face was flushed and her eyes were black with desire. Sitting up she scooted closer to Miranda and kissed her hard. Their lips inflamed their passion, and they moaned into the into movement of lips and tongues, as it grew heavier and it affected their breathing. Andy's hand moved from Miranda's side to cup the swelling side of her breast and both before running the tips of her thumb over them. Both women moaned. She felt her nipples hardening.

"Andréa," Miranda gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I am as sure of this as I was about being a floral designer." Andy knew Miranda would understand the strength of feeling behind the words.

The two women kissed, touching each other's bodies, clutching at the bare skin and moaning their delight. Miranda pulled Andy's bra off and her mouth was immediately on the woman's breasts, delighting in their smooth firmness. Miranda flicked the tip of her tongue lightly over Andy's nipple, teasing her more, then suckled more of her breast within her mouth while working her other hand to tease the other nipple between her fingers. She loved the way they responded to her mouth and hands, the flavour of her skin and the way her nipples looked as they hardened. It was all so beautiful. She moved between breasts, pinching, nipping and sucking. She moved down, running her tongue in Andy's belly button. It was more exciting than she could have ever imagined to finally have her lips on Andy's skin. Being able to love her physically was not something she ever expected.

Gently, she moved her hand down between Andy's leg's, pulling them further apart. She trailed her fingers underneath the thin panties and into the woman's pooling wetness and she enjoyed the press of the young woman's chest against her as it rose and fell with increasingly strained breaths. Miranda parted the folds with her middle finger as she felt the softness. Andy was trimmed, she had a small patch along her slit about one inch in width that ran from top to bottom. Her finger slipped into her and trailed over her clit. She listened to Andy moan out as her back arched. Her mouth moved back to Andy's hard dusky nipples. Closing her lips around the first one she sought out, circling with her tongue as she suckled it.

She moaned as she stroked but she needed more. Moving gracefully down Andy's body she pressed her mouth against the cotton covering her hot, aching need. Andy squirmed under her immediately, and she raised her hips seeking further contact. Miranda smirked, and she looked up into eyes holding amazement. "May I remove your panties?" Miranda asked.

Andy nodded quickly. "Yesss." She hissed.

Miranda tugged at the fabric as Andy raised her backside and she pulled them down the brunette's long legs. Her hand moved down between Andy's inner thighs. She caressed up one side then down the other, never touching her where she needed it. Moving back up, Miranda's lips made contact to the flesh, and they both moaned. Miranda's tongue moved top to bottom, exploringly. She marvelled at the taste of the young woman, it was complex, inexplicable, but she found it intoxicating.

Andy's hands moved into Miranda's hair and her teeth clenched. Her hips rocked in time with the flicks of Miranda's tongue. Miranda, however, wanted to prolong the moment but found the more aroused Andy became, the stronger her taste and her scent became. It was driving her wild. She sucked at licked at Andy's clit with abandon.

Andy's orgasm caught her off guard but as she realised what was happening, she replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved up, stifling Andy's moans of pleasure with fierce kisses. Her hips rocked against her hand as it moved and Andy continued to shudder. The knowledge she was giving the woman she loved such intense pleasure, was incredible for her, and she found herself weeping as she tumbled into her own climax calling Andy's name.

The two collapsed, as they were, and Miranda drifted off to sleep.

Wrapping her arms around the front of her lover, Andy kissed her exposed spine while her fingers danced on her soft, delicate stomach. Miranda hummed. Her mind was racing.

 _How will she taste on my lips?_

 _Will she feel soft under my hands?_

 _Will her face warm and flush as I caress it?_

She wanted to experience every intimate detail of her Miranda, she wanted to take in her scent, mixed with the perfume she loves, kiss the curve of her neck, and feel her satin soft silver hair against her lips. Her hands moved to her sides, observing Miranda's body gently moving as she breathed. she touched her softly.

"My darling, do not over-think this." Miranda's voice was husky. "We have all the time in the world."

Andy chuckled. "I've waited a long time."

"Mm, yes you have." Miranda hummed again as Andy's hands trailed lightly over her hips. Andy's lips moved to kiss beneath her ear. "Andréa, what flower means eternity?"

Andy smiled softly and turned Miranda to face her. "Sweetheart, that's would be immortal flowers." Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes. "Or there are xeranthemum's, heliotrope or juniper. Most flowers are subject to interpretation."

"Okay, well how would I say you are the only love for me?" Miranda asked, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Arbutus." Andy husked. "Why are your questions so specific?"

"Well, I seem to have taken your virtue, so when I marry you, I need to know what flowers to choose." Miranda grinned shyly as Andy laughed boisterously.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
